


Dare Me

by AGRochelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRochelle/pseuds/AGRochelle
Summary: Jyn and Y/N plan a road trip as a last adventure before they have to go their separate ways for work. Jyn invites Cassian at the last minute, Y/N is less than thrilled about the new addition. How will Cassian and Y/N survive this trip?





	1. One

Road Trip AU|Cassian x Reader

Part of the #GalacticFanficAUChallenge!

Summary: Jyn and Y/N plan a road trip as a last adventure before they have to go their separate ways for work. Jyn invites Cassian at the last minute, Y/N is less than thrilled about the new addition. How will Cassian and Y/N survive this trip?

A/N: The first two chapters are slow. The third will be more of the road trip. And I may have made Cassian an asshole. Forgive me!

Warnings: None, just some…language.

Chapter One

To say you were severely upset at Jyn was an understatement, a huge understatement. This road trip was suppose to be just the two of you before we went in different directions for work She was going to California and you to New York. So, her springing the new addition to your trip, very last minute, is what put the two of you in this stand off you were having in the middle of your living room. Jyn stood on the other side of the coffee table with her hands out in defense as you held a pillow above your head, ready to throw it at her face.

“I’m sorry I invited Cassian! I just felt bad!”

“And that’s my fault how?!”

“Its not! But he’s my friend and you’re my best friend and I thought it was a good idea!” her eyes were wide and she dropped her arms to her sides. “In what universe would that be a good idea?” you ask annoyed as I place the pillow on the love seat, surrendering for now. Jyn took the few steps to the couch and plopped down.

“I don’t know why you don’t get along. You have a lot in common.” She said quietly. You snorted which earned a glare from the brown haired girl. “Cassian and I just…we just don’t mesh well. He’s too uptight and I just..cant.” you sigh as you sit down next to her and notice the small frown on her lips.

“Maybe this trip will help you two get along.” She said hopefully, looking at you as you looked at her unamused. “Or maybe it’ll just confirm that we should never be around each other. Are you ready to deal with one of us killing the other?” You say as you get up and head to the kitchen. You grab a water bottle from the fridge and glance at Jyn. Her face held a frown and her arms were folded against her chest.

You sigh and close the fridge. “Okay, fine. I’ll be on my best behavior, if he is.” You avoided her gaze as you told her what she wanted to hear. Jyn’s arms were around you in seconds and you smiled at her excitement. “Thank you! You have no idea how much fun we are going to have!” She pulled away and hurried out of the kitchen. You heard her head up the stairs to her room and you dropped your head and leaned against the counter.

This trip was going to be interesting. Fun is not the word you would use with anything involving Cassian. But Jyn was happy, which made you happy.

~

You glared at the suitcase that was laid out on your bed. You were forgetting something but for the life of you, you couldn't remember what. A soft knock came from your door way. You turned to see Jyn already in her pajamas. She shuffled in and stared at your suitcase.

"Charger? Tooth brush? Swimsuit?" You gasped and ran over to your dresser as she helped you realize you were forgetting your swimsuit. You tossed it into the suitcase and smiled at her. She held her hand up and you high-fived her.

"I'm about to head to bed. You got everything covered? She asked placing her arm around your shoulders. You hugged her to you and nodded. "I have everything now. Just have to put the books in the backpack and I'm finished." You let go of each other and she walks back out to the hallway. "Cassian said he'd be here right at five. Sound okay?" Jyn asked quietly.

You let out a small laugh. "Its okay, J. Five am is perfect and I won't bite off Cassian's head as soon as he gets here." You pick up your headphones and hold them up.

"Plus, I have these to keep me occupied in the car." She laughed and gave you a thumbs up. "Alright, see you in the morning." She headed off to her room and you closed your door quietly.

As you head back to your bed, you grab the three books you chose to bring and place them in the back pack. Once everything was zipped up and cleared off of your bed you laid down to relax. That was easier said than done. You were anxious about the trip. Cassian and you had never seen eye to eye. He was always sarcastic and rude; too closed off and he made it clear he wasn't fond of you. The last time you had seen him was at a friend's party and there may have been alcohol involved but that didn't mean it was an excuse to be an asshole.

_The few drinks you had already drank finally were making an appearance and you realized you needed fresh air. You started walking towards the back door, someone's bag was in the middle of the floor, so you carefully stepped over it. You leaned a little to far to the right and bumped into some one. You froze as you watched the person's drink spill everywhere._

_"Sorry! I sorry! I'm sorry! I lost my balance and-" You looked up and your gaze landed on dark medium long hair and dark brown eyes. Cassian. He was glaring at you while trying to wipe off his hand._

_"You don't know how to walk or something?" He asked annoyed. You rolled your eyes at him and crosses your arms._

_"It was an accident, you don't have to be rude. I apologized already."_

_"You call that an apology?"_

_"If I had realized it was you to begin with I wouldn't have bothered." You walked around him, trying to avoid anymore conversation with him._

_"Maybe if you fucking paid attention, there wouldn't have been a problem!" He called after you. You whipped around and stalked back towards him. "I said I was sorry! It was an accident! What were you expecting? For me to be on my knees, begging for forgivness?"_

_He started laughing at your statement. "You're too much of a prude to get on your knees, love. Don't kid yourself." He smirked._

_You don't know if it was your pride or the alcohol but the moment the smirk settled on his lips, your hand flew and made a very loud smack across his cheek. His head snapped to the side and his hair fell into his eyes. You gasped and took a step back, hand covering your mouth. He grazed his cheek with his hand and looked at you with narrowed eyes._

_"I didn't mean to-"_

_"Maybe that's why you're still single." He mumbled, not breaking eye contact. You took another step back in shock, the nerve he had._

_Your eyes began to sting as you felt the tears form. You shook your head and a tear slipped, you quickly dipped it away._

_"Screw you, Andor."_

_You turned away and headed for the door. This time it wasn't just for air, you needed to leave. The tears fell as you walked down the street._

You never told Jyn what had happened and since she never brought anything up, you assumed he never said anything. That night had been the worst encounter with him, the two of you had never been that way before. This road trip was going to be difficult but you couldn't back out now. As you slowly fell asleep the last thought that swam into your head was Why? Why would Cassian agree to going on this trip? Knowing that you would be there? Why?


	2. Two

Road Trip AU|Cassian x Reader

Part of the #GalacticFanficAUChallenge !

Summary: Jyn and Y/N plan a road trip as a last adventure before they have to go their separate ways for work. Jyn invites Cassian at the last minute, Y/N is less than thrilled about the new addition. How will Cassian and Y/N survive this trip?

A/N: The first two chapters are slow. The third will be more of the road trip. And I may have made Cassian an asshole. Forgive me!

Warnings: None, just some…language.

Two

The blaring alarm from your phone jolted you awake. You faced your nightstand, glaring at your phone. You snatched it off the night stand and shut off the alarm. As you sat up you noticed that Jyn had texted you about five minutes ago.

[Jyn: Coffee and croissants in the kitchen!]

You smiled and pulled yourself out of bed, as you passed your mirror, you took in your bed hair. You ran your fingers through the layers and start to braid it as you exit your room. The smell of the coffee hit you as soon as you stepped out into the hallway, a small, content, sigh passes your lips as you pad down the stairs.

“Hey, bed bug, coffee is all ready!” Jyn announced as she glanced at you over the mini bar. You walked over to her as she held out your cup towards you. You take it into your hands and say a quiet thank you.

“Croissants are cooling off,” she says pointing to the plate on the counter “I’m going to jump in the shower.” She smiled at you as she walked by. “Cassian should be here soon!” she called behind her as she headed up the stairs.

You hopped up on the counter top, careful not to spill your coffee and grabbed the top croissant off the plate. You took a small bite and went over your mental list again, making sure you had everything for the trip. You slowly nibbled on the croissant as your thoughts drifted to the trip and how long it was going to be. How long would it take before you and Cassian would bite each others heads off? What if you had to buy a ticket to leave early because you couldn’t handle him? It was too late to bail on the trip.

Your chewing came to an abrupt stop when the doorbell rang through the house. He was here. Shit. You placed your coffee cup down before hopping off the counter top. You walked towards the door and paused with your hand outstretched, reaching for the doorknob. You could do this. You could do this for Jyn. You could do this for yourself. He’s nobody. Nobody that matters at least. You took a deep breath and gripped the doorknob. Here we go.

The door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Cassian. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a bit mused. A backpack was hanging off his shoulder, while a suitcase was resting at his feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at the ground. He looked unsettled, like he was nervous or worried. You bit the inside of your cheek, this was not a version of Cassian you were use to or expecting. His eyes were not hard and void of emotion. He didn’t stand up straight with confidence like usual. Maybe he wasn’t a morning person, it was pretty early in the morning.

“Morning.” You said quietly, his eyes snapped up to meet yours.

“Come in.” you stepped back and motioned for him to enter. He grabbed the bag on the floor and took the few steps to walk in. He took in the house as he walked in, pausing at pictures that were placed in various places.

You cleaned your throat, to get his attention, he turned to face you. “Just place your bags on the couch for now. Jyn should be down soon.” You played with the tip of your braid, not sure how to act. He was being too quiet for your liking. He placed the bags down softly and shoved his hands back in the his pockets.

“Do you want coffee?” his eyes lit up at your question and he nodded. You jerked your head towards the kitchen, “come on.”

He followed behind You and you grabbed him a cup. You pulled out of the creamer and sugar and placed them in front of Cassian as he leaned against the counter. You handed him his cup and turned to find a spoon. You handed him the spoon along with a napkin.

“Thank you.” He said, his voice raspy. You nodded at him as you placed your cup in the sink. You turned to face him again, he was stirring his coffee slowly. He looked up at you with a raised eyebrow, as if he could feel you staring.

“Judging this early in the morning are we?” his lips curled into a small smile at his question. You rolled your eyes and took a few steps towards him. He leaned against the counter, his jaw tensed.

“Look, if were going to make this trip fun for Jyn, we have to be civil.” He cast his eyes down at his feet.

“Is that the okay with you?” He sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I understand.”

You stuck out your hand at his reply. He glanced at your hand, then back up at you. “Come on, Andor. I don’t bite.” You say with a small smile.

He grasped your hand, the rough texture of his hand against your skin was weird sensation. He looked you in the eye and smirked.

“No but you slap people when they’ve crossed a line.” I snorted and let go of his hand. “Jyn will be down in a moment. Make yourself at home till then.” You walked around him and quickly head upstairs.

His attitude was unnerving, it wasn’t something you were use to. This Cassian was understanding and funny, not the annoying, asshole you knew him to be. And what was the deal with bring up the last time you had seen each other? Why bring it up? You shook your head and started the shower. All the while, wishing for this trip to go by without a hitch.

~

Once you were out and dress comfortably, you took one more look around your room, making sure you had everything. You heard Jyn laughing, and smiled. You could do this. That little moment in the kitchen with Cassian made you feel a little better. He understood where you were coming from.

This trip, though she didn’t know it, was for Jyn. The two of you could put your differences aside for her. You slung your backpack on you back and hauled your suitcase out of the room. Once you made it to the bottom of the stairs you placed the suitcase near re door and headed into the kitchen.

Jyn and Cassian were seated across from each other with smiles on their faces. You ruffled Jyn's hair and smiled at her. “I’m ready to roll!” you annouced, making her laugh.

She stood up and placed Cassian's cup in the sink. You sneaked a look at Cassian and met his dark orbs, you both looked away quickly. Once everything was turned off and you left a note for your friend who was going to house sit, the three of you walked out and started loading up the car.

“I’ll drive first.” Jyn stated as she pulled open the driver door.

You looked over at Cassian. “You can have shotgun. I’m good with being in the back.” You tossed your backpack in the back seat as Cassian opened up his door.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.” He asked, imprisoning to the backseat. You gave him a small smile, “Yeah, I prefer the backseat.” He nodded as you climbed into the back. The two of you missed the small smile that appeared on Jyn's face at the exchange she just witnessed.

Once everyone was settled, Jyn pulled out of the driveway and you were on your way. You settled in you seat and pulled out your headphones and book. You looked outside as the houses and shops paced by in a blur. Your music playing through your headphones put you at easy and you relaxed into your seat.

You glanced at Jyn and Cassian as you watched them talk. You couldn’t hear what they were saying but you smiled at whatever it is because Jyn was smiling. You pulled your attention away from Jyn and you studied Cassian. He looked better than when he arrived at the house. His posture was relaxed and he was smiling as big as Jyn. The dark circles were still there but his eyes lit up at their conversation.

You brushed your finger along the corner of the book, making the pages shuffle fast. So far, everything was good. Maybe the rest of the trip would go like this. Which means, you over thought everything. Cassian and you were mature enough to be civil. You didn’t have to freak out about anything.

Your thoughts lead back to catching him looking at you in the kitchen. It was nothing. You tell yourself, you looked at him too and got caught. You ran your hand through you damp hair, somehow Cassian's actions were making you over think as well. Always, Andor. You shook your head and cracked your book open to where you left off last, you took a quiet, deep breath and pushed all thoughts aside.

Roswell, here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

You stretched out your limbs as you stood by the car waiting for Jyn to come back. Cassian stood beside you, with his hands shoved in his pockets. The two of you hadn’t said anything to each other since this morning. He would glance at you every now and then but never spoke. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out again. You concentrated on the way the sun felt on your skin and the slight breeze that filtered through the city and around you. Your eyes snap open at the sound of the hotel doors sliding open. Jyn is waving a key card in the air smiling, you smile and turn to grab your bags.

You reach down carefully to grab your backpack but a hand beat you to it. You look at Cassian as he slings it over his shoulder.

“I got it.” He said quietly. You just stare at him. His eyes finally meet yours. “It’s no problem.” He says quietly as he passes by you. You continue to stare at the back of his head. You were more than capable to carry your own backpack. You quickly followed the two. Nice Cassian, no, civil Cassian, is still going to take some getting use to.

You make it up to the room and drop everything at the end of one bed. Cassian followed suit and sat down on the end of the other bed. Jyn was talking on the phone already, asking for more towels. You freeze as you realize why she’s asking for more towels. It seemed at the same time you came to the realization, Cassian did too. He shot up out of the bed and stared at you wide eyed. You both scrambled to get Jyn's attention. She waved both of you off with an annoyed face. You sighed and looked at Cassian, he was running a hand through his hair and staring at the floor.

As soon as Jyn got off the phone, she held up her hands, silencing you and Cassian's protests.

“I’m going to get snacks for us.” She stood up and walked in between the two of you. “While I’m gone, figure out the bed situation.” She smiled as she walked out.

“I’m going to kill her.” You mumble.

“I’ll help you.” Cassian stated walking back towards the beds, you follow and flop onto the one near your items.

“I guess this will do.” You say at the same time as Cassian says, “I’ll get my own room.” You both snap your gaze to each other.

“What?” you ask, trying not to take what he said personally.

“I said...”

“I know what you said but why?”

Cassian rolled his eyes.

“You really want me to stay here?”

“It’s fine.” You say as you focus on your nails.

“Come on, be honest.” He said sitting across from you. You sat up to face him.

“I am being honest. This is better than for you to waste money on another room.” You still avoid looking at him directly but the small breath he let out, let you know he relaxed.

“If you’re okay with it, then okay.” He said while standing up again. He grabbed his backpack and tossed it at the bottom on the pull-out couch. You grabbed his arm as he started to pull off a couch cushion.

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” You say, looking up at him. He smirked and shook his head.

“I don’t think it’ll be very gentleman like, if I let you take the couch.”

“Since when do you care about being a gentleman?” You ask smiled at him and crossing your arms. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“Some days I can be.” He shrugged and pulled off the cushions, you stepped back a little,” It might impress people.” You giggle, he shot a glare at you.

“Who are you trying to impress?” You ask, now helping him with fixing up the makeshift bed. He avoided your questioning eyes and he reached down for a cushion at the same time you did, his hand on top of yours. You both stop and glance at each other.

A realization came to you and you ripped your hand away. He stood up straight and took a step back.

“Look, I know I haven’t been the greatest person.” He started to talk but you interrupted him.

“You’re trying to impress, Jyn!” You gasp, your face heating up.

“What?” he yelped in surprise, his eyes wide.

“Why did I never think of that?” You say face palming yourself. You turned away and walked towards the bed, Cassian quickly following you.

“No, no! I’m not trying to impress Jyn!”

You give him a small smile, “It’s okay. I won’t say anything.”

He started to protest again, when the door opened. They both froze and faced the door. Jyn entered the room with a few snacks and drinks. She paused as the door closed behind her, her eyes switching between Cassian and you, taking in the wide eyes and flustered looks.

“Is everything okay?” she asked attentively, her eyes narrowed in on Cassian.

“Perfect!” you squeaked at the same time Cassian quickly replied with, “Great!”

He quickly put space between the two of you and went to assist Jyn. He took the drinks avoiding her gaze and placed them in the fridge. He went back to setting up his bed, his back to you again.

Jyn nudged you and you shook your head, giving her a reassuring smile, although it felt off. Your realization filled you with something you couldn’t put your finger on. It wasn’t jealously, you would be happy if Jyn had someone. You sighed internally as you started to unpack for the night. Whatever the feeling was, you didn’t like it.


End file.
